Crimson Wings
by Warrior Nun
Summary: Gojyo is a nephilim, and his life in heaven is a living and breathing Hell. But one day, he met a beautiful angel...will the starcrossed lovers survive the hardships, or will Gojyo suffer eternally?
1. Chapter 1

Here's another 58 story…and this time with an angelic theme, well, Nephilims to be exact. If some of you never heard of the word nephilim before…just let me know. And I gotta confess to you guys, I'm a Christian…and I have nothing against the angels. Oh, and before it slipped my mind, I've watched a movie called "Fallen" once and I've thought about Gojyo's heritage and all…well, you get it, right? Don't forget to review please!

Disclaimer: I don't own the cast of Saiyuki, or the angels. Or any reference to Saiyuki or Fallen

Warnings: Trauma, blood, senseless violence, strong language, yaoi/shounen-ai scenes, and of course, every fangirls' favorite treat: Lemon pies with a side dish of lime squares and a glass of lymon (lemon-lime) soda. (Though, you all be treated with these in future chapters)! XD

"Blah." -Talking

_Blah. – Thinking or thoughts_

Blah - Angel language (including various languages around the world.

/ Blah. / - Animals or plants talking

-

Chapter 1: Innocence Lost

_After the fall of Lucifer, his followers, the Grigori, went off into hiding among the humans…the creations of God. During their stay, they begin to mate with the human women and giving birth to Nephilim…a race of beings who are neither human or angel with flaming red hair, eyes with the color of blood itself, and crimson wings. To the eyes of their parents, they are their blessing…but to the pure-blooded angels, they're the abominations who are born form the Sons of God and the Daughters of Man. _

_This is the tale of a young Nephilim…_

_This is his fate…_

_This is his story…_

A young boy at age 8 ran all the way home on a dirt road with a basket filled with freshly picked red apples and a ring of red flowers that is resting on top of the fruits and a huge smile on his face. _Just wait until Kaa-chan and Tou-chan see these apples I've picked in one of the apple trees, they're so fresh this time of year! _He thought excitedly, as he picked up the pace. His flaming red hair flapped behind him like wings of a phoenix. The red-haired child can see his house coming into view…it's an ordinary country house, but to him, it's his home.

The redhead ran up the stairs and opened the door and found his mother bringing out some vegetables out. "Tadaima, Kaa-chan!" Gojyo greeted cheerfully. His mother looked over to him with kind blood-red eyes and a warm loving smile on her face. "Gojyo, you're back," she said with a loving tone. "Where have you been?"

Gojyo walked up to her and present her a basket filled with red apples and flowers. "I've picked these for Tou-chan, since he's at work, and they're fresh this time of year," he replied, looking up to her with matching red eyes. "And I've also made a ring of flowers for you, Kaa-chan; you've once said that Tou-chan always made that for you back then."

His mother smiled fondly at him as she took the ring of flowers from the apple basket. "Oh, Gojyo, its beautiful…you even picked out your father's favorite flowers." She said, as she gingerly stroked her son's hair. Then she stood up and took the basket of apples from Gojyo and placed both the basket and the flower ring on the table. "Go and wash up for dinner, I'll call you when it's ready." His mother told him, as she puts her long emerald green hair up in a bun.

Gojyo nodded as he smiled at her. "Hai, Kaa-chan!" he said, before running upstairs. "And don't run, honey!" his mother called after him, before going over to the pantry to gather some vegetables and other ingredients for dinner.

-

Gojyo finished washing his hands, and turned off the sink faucet before going to his parents' bedroom and took out a beautiful silver pocket watch from his father's drawer that is filled with trinkets and such. There is an image of a twelve winged white cloth-clad angel holding a seven-bladed sword engraved on the cover. It's indeed a beautiful thing; his father once said it's going to be his someday when he gets older.

Though beautiful as it is, there is nothing special about it in the other people's eyes, but to Gojyo, there is something more special about it. He ran back to his room and closed the door a bit, leaving a crack before setting it on his desk and popped open the pocket watch, beginning to play a sweet but yet haunting music box-like melody. Gojyo relaxed, closing his eyes a bit as he listens to the melody, while resting his chin on top of the back of his hands that were upon the desk.

When he was very little, his mother always sang the same song for him to sleep while the pocket watch is playing. It's very soothing and it fills Gojyo with tranquility every time he opens the pocket watch up to listen. Sometimes, Gojyo questions its origins…why does it have a twelve winged angel on its cover? Who is that angel? And how did his father obtain it? He asked his father once and his father warmly replied to him that before Gojyo is born, he is a general in a strong spirited man's army in a Great War many years ago.

But his father's answers are rather vague and he didn't really tell Gojyo how and why the war is started and who won, Gojyo might have thought that his father has seen too many comrades last. Or perhaps, it was that the enemy that they were fighting against is so strong that his father lost their battle. Perhaps, he'll know the reason soon, so Gojyo shrugged it off and must have forgotten it over the years.

As he listens to the sweet melody of it, Gojyo suddenly heard a sound of horse's hooves coming towards his house. It sounds like thunder at each pace as it draws near. Filling up with curiosity, Gojyo looked over to his bedroom window and saw a man with dark hair dressed in black riding in on a brown stallion. Gojyo gasped as he recognized the man instantly.

"Tou-chan!" he said with excitement as his father ran towards the house.

_He must have got off of work early tonight. _Gojyo thought to himself as he grabbed his father's pocket watch before running out of his room and was about to head for the stairs.

-

Houran washed the vegetables as she hummed a soft tune; she heard a loud knocking on the door. "Houran! Houran, it's me!" a familiar voice cried out. Houran turned off the sink faucet and quickly walked over to the door. She opened it, and saw her husband, looking sweaty, obviously exhausted from riding.

"Kenren?" she spoke in worry as her husband walked in, breathing heavily.

Houran noticed the shocked and frightened expression on Kenren's face, his complexion is completely white. She could see fear in her husband's dark blue eyes. "Kenren?" she spoke softly as she placed her hand upon her husband's shoulder. Kenren placed his hand upon hers, holding it firmly as his sapphire blue eyes met her ruby ones. "Houran…you have to listen to me very carefully…" he spoke up.

-

Gojyo ran down the stairs with the pocket watch tightly in hand, excited to see his father again. Then he slowed down when he hears his parent's voices…and it sounds like an unpleasant conversation. "Kenren…I have no idea…" he heard his mother's voice, as Gojyo stopped to listen. "I know I've been hiding this from you and Gojyo for years, Houran…I'd just want to keep you both safe from them." His father's voice spoke.

Gojyo blinked with confusion as he heard this. What is his father hiding from them…and be safe from whom and why? Everything just doesn't make any sense! "If what you say it's true…then that means that Gojyo is a…" Houran began.

"Yes, he's not what you think…and I'm afraid that his life will be in danger because of this." Kenren answered.

Confusion is filling Gojyo up faster by each second as he listens. What is his father talking about? What kind of danger is he speaking of? As each new question arises, answers remain silent. Wanting to listen more closely, he slowly and quietly went downstairs step by step. Gojyo held his breath as he could have sworn that he could hear the beating of his own heart.

-

Houran stood up from the chair with red eyes filled with worry. "I have to tell this to Gojyo!" she said, before heading for the stairs. But Kenren grabbed her hand firmly, stopping her. "No." he said in a firm tone. The emerald-haired woman stared at her husband confusingly. "Kenren?" she spoke.

Kenren stared at his wife back with stern dark blue eyes. "Gojyo shouldn't know this yet…he has to know about his true heritage when the time is right." He told his wife.

Houran let her eyes down to the ground, feeling doubt rising inside of her. "I don't know hon…Gojyo can't be the last one to know…" then her voice became sounded chocking and tears weld up in her beautiful ruby eyes. Kenren's hardened sapphire eyes softens at the sight of his crying wife, he stood up and he pulled her into a comforting embrace.

"I'm sorry…but it's for Gojyo's own good," Kenren whispered soothingly to her, hearing her quiet sobs and feeling his shirt wetting, but paid no mind to it. He gently lifts up Houran's chin and smiled lovingly to her. "If we live through this, we'll tell him, okay?" he said, wiping away her tears. Houran smiled back to him as she nodded.

"Hai, koibito." She answered.

"Ano…"

Both Kenren and Houran quickly turned to the owner of the familiar voice and saw-

"Gojyo!" Kenren exclaimed, seeing his son standing there with his pocket watch clenched tightly in his hand. When his dark blue eyes met with Gojyo's blood red ones, he was shocked to see sadness and confusion lingering within them. "What…what are you and Kaa-chan talking about?" he questioned, staring firmly into his father's dark blue eyes looking for answers.

"Gojyo…" Kenren spoke. Then he suddenly senses something and looked out of the window intensely, staring into vast darkness. _That aura…kore wa…_

Houran stared at her husband worriedly. "Kenren?" she questioned, wanting to if he's all right. Kenren quickly faced his wife, placing his hands firmly on her shoulders. "Houran, get Gojyo upstairs and hide…don't come out until I tell you its safe." He told her in a firm tone. Houran stared at him confusingly. "What…why?" she questioned.

"Just do it!" Kenren told her.

This made Houran quickly agree before turning to her son, and gently pulled him with her towards the stairs. "Come on, sweetie." She said to Gojyo in a soothing tone. But Gojyo is reluctant to leave his father behind. "No wait, what's going on? What about Tou-chan!" he questioned, trying to get out of his mother's grip on his arm.

Kenren stared at him before kneeling down before him, placing his hands gently upon Gojyo's shoulders. "Gojyo…I loved you and your mother more than you ever know," he told him. "If I don't come back to you guys alive, please promise me this: Don't loose this pocket watch, it's yours now and yours alone."

Gojyo nodded, before rubbing his eyes with his forearm and looking back to his father with red eyes that are threatening to well up with tears. "I won't." he said, even though he sounds like he's going to cry. Kenren smiled gently down at him before placing a soft, gentle kiss upon his forehead and gingerly stroked his hair. "That's my little angel." He said in a soft voice.

Then Kenren senses something again, he stood up in front of Gojyo and Houran protectively as he faces the door. "Houran, there's no time, get Gojyo upstairs now!" he told her. Houran nodded as she grabbed her son firmly by the arm. Gojyo struggled in her grip, trying to stay by his father's side. "No, no, I wanna stay with Tou-chan!" he cried, as he reluctantly let the tears flow freely from his eyes.

Then to Gojyo and Houran's surprise, Kenren suddenly materialized a flaming sword in his hand. Kenren looked over and stared at his family with softened dark blue eyes. "Aishiteru, minna." He softly said.

Houran stared at her husband back with red eyes threatening to well up with tears. "We love you too, Kenren. And we always will." She replied, before taking Gojyo upstairs with her. "Hanase, Kaa-chan! Tou-chan! Tou-chan!" Gojyo cried out as his mother pulled him up.

Kenren watched as his loved ones disappear upstairs before turning his attention to the doors. _Gomen nasai, Houran and Gojyo…I doubt I'll get out alive after this. _He thought to himself as he prepared for whatever is coming in.

-

Meanwhile outside, four figures flown out of the darkness and landed upon the dirt road gracefully, as their wings suddenly glowed with white light before shrinking into their backs. The leader looked up to their destination, before giving them the signal to move out.

-

Houran burst into her room, letting Gojyo stand by the bed as she closed and locked the door. She then quickly ran to the window and pulled the curtains shut, before coming to Gojyo's side and held him closely to her as they both slide down to the floor. Gojyo could hear the rapid beating of his mother's heart, clenching his father's…no, _his _pocket watch tightly in his hand.

_I wonder…who is after me? _Gojyo wondered.

Then both he and his mother heard a sound of the door crashing in, startling them both but kept quiet. Gojyo hears a strange language coming from one of the intruders…a language that he has never heard before. _Are these guys' foreigners? I never heard that kind of language before. _He thought to himself.

-

Kenren glared at the mysterious men with scarves over their mouths before him, narrowing his dark blue eyes as he grips his flaming sword tightly. General Kenren, I never thought that we would meet again like this. the mysterious man greeted in a strange language with a sarcastic tone as he glared at him. Kenren glared back at him with enraged blue eyes.

What are you angel scum here for? Kenren responded back in the strange language, his voice is demanding.

"We came here for the nephilim, Fallen…we know of your mating with a human woman," The second man spoke. "Just hand him over and we'll let you live."

Kenren narrowed his eyes are them as he stood his ground. "Never…he's my child, and I won't let you come near him!" he yelled.

The leader of the masked man nodded in understanding. "I see…" then he looked over to his comrades. "Kill him, except for you, young one…you still have so much to learn." Hearing that command all of them except one materialized a flaming sword like Kenren. Kenren fend off each charging angel easily, blocking their advances and counterattacking.

"You can do better than that, Power!" Kenren shouted as he charged towards the angel leader, who happens to be standing there, not materializing his own flaming blade. Just as Kenren was about to give the Power leader a finishing blow, his dark eyes lies upon the younger ones. His eyes are brown…and they have a familiar glow to them. Kenren gasped as he realized who the owner of those eyes is.

"Kore wa…" he softly gasped.

Then next thing he knew, Kenren felt a sharp pain in his stomach. The angel smirked as he held his flaming blade in front of him, holding Kenren there as he stared at the dark-haired latter's shocked expression. Kenren spat out blood as the angel slid the sword out and his body came limp before falling to the ground.

Images of his wife and child flashed before Kenren's eyes as his body slowly becomes cold, and everything around him is darkening. "G…go…gomen…n-nasai…Gojyo." He whispered before his body slowly turns into ash.

-

"Tou-chan?" Gojyo exclaimed.

He got up from his mother and was about to head for the door, but was stopped by her, motioning him to keep quiet. They both heard loud footsteps going up the stairs, nearing their room. Without any hesitation, Houran grabbed Gojyo, and takes him into her closet, before the red-haired child accidentally dropped his pocket watch in the process. As it hits the ground, it started to play the sweet melody again.

"Matte, Kaa-chan!" Gojyo said, as he was about to reach for the watch.

But Houran gently pushed him back into the closet, a small sad smile appeared on her beautiful face. "I'm sorry, Gojyo, but there is no time," she told him in a soft and gentle tone. Gojyo stared up at his mother with confuse-filled red orbs, as he stared into her deep red kind ones.

"Kaa-chan…" he spoke.

"Whatever you do, don't make a sound, okay, my little angel?" his mother told him as she closes the doors. Gojyo nodded as darkness looms over him. The only light that is provided for him is through the crack of the closet's doors. He can still hear the pocket watch playing in the background as his mother stood protectively in front of the closet, before hearing the door forcibly opened. He was able to see through the cracks and sees his mother's back of her dress.

"Where is the taboo child, woman?" one male voice demanded. The sound of the voice is beautiful, and strangely young.

"What are you monsters going to do with my child? And where's Kenren, my husband!" his mother's voice shot back. Her voice is strong, brave…and angry.

Then Gojyo heard a sound of "tsk-tsk"-ing, he then tries to get a good look of what is happening. "That is such an ugly word, we're merely doing what our Lord wanted us to, rid the world from filthy abominations." A stronger-sounding voice said, sounding like the leader.

"By murdering innocent lives!" his mother exclaimed.

"Woman…if you know what's good for you, you will hand over the nephilim, and we'll spare your life." The young voice said.

"Over my dead body!" Gojyo's mother yelled.

Gojyo blinked in confusion as he hears those words coming from the strangers. _N-nephilim…Taboo Child…what is going on here! _He thought with confusion. Then for some reason, Gojyo is getting an unpleasant churning feeling in his stomach as he hears the sound of the man's cruel laughter.

"As you wish, woman, give my regards to your husband in the World Beyond." Gojyo's widen as he heard that. _They…they killed Tou-chan! _He thought with disbelief. Then next thing he knew, Gojyo hears a blood-curdling scream, and sees a blade through his mother's back…and blood. His ruby orbs widen more with terror as the blade slid out of his mother and could do nothing but watch his mother slowly turns into ash.

"Kaa….Kaa…" he choked as he felt the tears flowing down his face.

"I wonder what she is hiding in there." The young man's voice wondered his footsteps are walking towards Gojyo's hiding place.

The doors open up, Gojyo can hear the melody clearly now…but he can also see what is left of his mother's corpse. He was loomed by the shadow of a man in front of him, Gojyo couldn't see his face clearly because it was covered by a scarf, and only the eyes are showing. "Hey, kid, you have a name?" the young man asked in a gentle but yet firm tone.

The man's superior glared at his young subordinate. "Idiot, don't give sympathy to that abomination child!" he scolded.

Gojyo is paying any attention to those strange men…let alone listening to them. The only thing that he can do is staring at a pile of ash that is once his mother. With a deep breath, Gojyo lets out an anguish cry.

"KAA-CHAAAAN!"

-

TBC

And so begins a tale of a life filled joys and sorrows of the young nephilim. Please review and let me know if I made any mistakes! See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is people, the second chapter of the epic tale of a young nephilim named Gojyo.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Saiyuki or the songs and bands that you might find familiar. I also don't even own the title of "Angel of Music" from Phantom of the Opera…that movie rocks.

-

Dialogue guide:

"Blah." – talking

_Blah. _– Thinking; thoughts; Singing

/ Blah. / Animals or plants talking. And that includes various languages and angel talk. (Possible actual language written by yours truly).

-

Chapter 2: Angel of Music and Sorrow

Fourteen years later…

It was a dark night in Rome; the streets are alive with the sound of cars and tourists and locals alike admire the beauty of the cities with awe. The only place that shows the most life is a concert stadium in the famous Parco della Musica with over a thousand people; most of them are in their late teens and their sense of fashion is gothic. They're all cheering wildly, filled with anticipation of the performance that they are about to see.

Everyone is excited about the concert that they were about to see…but the one that they've come here for is about to come out soon.

-

Dressing room…

A short Japanese man quickly walked over to his band's dressing room, his balding head is glistening with sweat from all the walking. When he finally reached his destination, he quickly opened the door and got the band's attention. "Everyone, please hurry to get ready, we've only got ten minutes left!" he told them in a hurry tone.

The long maroon haired handsome young man is the first one to speak up. "We're almost ready, Takashi-san, just give us a few more minutes." He replied while putting on his midriff leather jacket. A beautiful young violet-haired woman is just finishing applying some make-up before fixing her hair, while a young man with blue hair strummed his guitar a bit while another man with blond hair is snuffing out his cigarette.

"Yeah, we're almost done!" a young busty girl piped up. Her shoulder length orange hair is pulled back into a low ponytail.

"Well, will you all pick it up a bit?" their manger asked.

Then they all hear the audible sound of blowing coming from the dark corner of the room, seeing a young red-haired leather-clad man with his feet propped up on one of the vanity tables. Between his fingers is a cigarette that is almost out as the steam swirls around him a bit. "Just what is the hurry here, Takashi?" he questioned in a drawling tone. "We have all the time in the world."

Takashi stared at the man before replying.

"Gojyo, now's not the time to slack off, this is your eighth concert for crying out loud!" he exclaimed, his round face is getting a bit red.

The man now known as Gojyo inhaled his cigarette before blowing out a stream of smoke before looking over to his manager with piercing blood red eyes that are filled with boredom and apathy. Takashi shrank back a bit when he sees Gojyo's eyes, truthfully, they kinda scare him. The redhead let out a sigh before snuffing out his cigarette on an ashtray near by his feet.

"I'm coming, sheesh." Gojyo drawled as he got his feet off of the vanity table and walked towards the door with his hands in his leather jeans pockets. Takashi stood aside to allow the lead singer to get through. Gojyo looked over his shoulder and stared at his band with expressionless red eyes. "Let's go." He simply said before leaving, a pocket watch that is hanging from a chain that is attached to his belt loops winked at the light and swung a bit as he walked away.

-

Concert Stage…

Everyone is anticipated about the band that are about to see. Most of them are holding up black signs with red wings painted on them with a message painted in black over it. The girls, and a few guys, are filled with giddiness and among them is a young girl dressed up in a black wedding gown as she held up a sign that says, "Marry me and let me have your child, Gojyo!" The only thing that separates them and the stage is a barred metal fence and a string of bouncer-like guards.

"Ladies and gentlemen are you all ready?" the announcer's voice cracked over the speakers.

Everyone cheered loudly in response. "Than give it up for Crimson Wings!" the announcer…um, announced, cuing the smoke engulfing the stage. The audience saw shadowy figures walking towards them, and they all cheered wildly as they all jumped up and down. Then the orchestra music began to play as the smoke slowly clears up. The night air is filled with the sounds of excited screams as the band plays.

Then in the remaining smoke, the last figure slowly walks out as the band plays a bit more furiously. Everyone screamed louder as they finally saw the most famous band member of Crimson Wings:

Sha Gojyo.

He has long red hair, and matching eyes that can pierce through the soul if one person can look into them. His face is handsome and flawless, except his left cheek has two long scars that looked old. He is clad in skin-tight leather attire; his black trench-coat is left open to expose his tanned chest.

He came up to the microphone and held it into his cut-gloved hand before opening his mouth to sing.

_Denying the lying…_

_A million children fighting!_

_For lives in strife…_

_For hope beyond the horizon._

The violet-haired woman's long pale fingers danced over the keys of her keyboard before singing into the microphone that is attached onto her keyboard.

_A dead world…_

_A dark path,_

_Not even crossroads to choose from. _

_All the blood red carpets before me, _

_Behold this fair creation of God!_

_My only wish to leave behind…_

_All the days of the earth,_

_An everyday Hell of my kingdom come. _

It causes the fans to scream, mostly the guys. "Yaone, we love you!" one guy shouted. Gojyo banged his red-haired head a bit before continuing to sing.

_The first rock thrown again…_

_Welcome to Hell, Little Saint!_

_Mother Gaia in slaughter,_

_Welcome to paradise, soldier!_

The woman played the keyboard madly along with the band before singing her turn.

_My first cry never ending…_

_All life is to fear for life. _

_You fool…you wanderer…_

_You challenged the gods and lost!_

Their youngest member beats the drums hard as the other men strummed madly.

_Save yourself a penny for the ferryman…_

_Save yourself and let them suffer!_

Gojyo and Yaone both sang. Gojyo paused as Yaone took her turn to sing.

_In hope…_

_In love…_

_This world isn't ready for the Ark. _

_Save yourself a penny for the ferryman…_

_Save yourself and let them suffer. _

_In hope…_

_In love…_

_Mankind works in mysterious ways!_

Then the singers took a quick breather as the others rock hard. Gojyo took a deep breath before leaning onto the microphone.

"Welcome down…to my…PLANET HELL!" He screamed to the crowd.

The crowd screamed back wildly in response as they all jumped up and down. Gojyo smirked before taking a step back and slip his trench coat off of his shoulders, earning loud squeals from the gothic Lolita girls. Then next thing they knew, Gojyo threw the coat into the crowd and the girls made a mad scramble to retrieve it, some ripped it apart in the process. The maroon-haired man banged his head a bit as he strummed his guitar and the others played as almost as madly as Yaone whose fingers are never missing a beat over the keys before she and the bassist joined back into the singing with their lead singer.

_Save yourself a penny for the ferryman…_

_Save yourself and let them suffer. _

_In hope…_

_In love…_

_This world isn't ready for the Ark._

_Save yourself a penny for the ferryman…_

_Save yourself and let them suffer…_

_In hope…_

_In love…_

_Mankind works in mysterious ways!_

Then they all made a big finish, and end it. The fans screamed with delight as they all reach for them. Gojyo smirked before his back onto them…revealing a tattoo of red wings upon his back.

-

Hotel Suite…

The orange-haired girl plopped down upon a comfy black leather sofa in exhaustion. "Oh man, I'm so wiped!" she breathed out in exhaustion.

Yaone giggled as she took a seat on the other sofa across from the girl is sitting. "Well, at least, we made quite a performance, right, Lirin?" she asked in a gentle motherly tone. The girl now known as Lirin nodded as she shifted her position into a lazy one, resting her feet upon the arm rest on the other side. "Yeah, I guess," Lirin agreed as she rested the back of her head upon the palms of her hands. "I've never played the drums that hard before."

The maroon-haired man nodded in agreement as he took a seat next to Yaone and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I know, but its fun, right, koibito?" he asked before placing a kiss on the woman's cheek.

Yaone giggled before returning the loving gesture to him. "I can agree with you on that…" then a teasing smile played upon her lips. "But I somehow recall some jealousy in your eyes when the guys are calling out my name during the concert, or is it just my imagination…Kougaiji?"

Hearing this, Lirin sat up into an upright position and grinned at the older man. "Yeah, I think I saw some jealousy in onii-chan's eyes too right after the concert!" she laughed.

Kougaiji shot his younger sister and his girlfriend a stern and serious glare before looking away from them. "I have no idea what you guys are talking about." He grunted.

The blue-haired man laughed as he stood up from the hotel fridge and walk over to Lirin's sofa with a Kirin beer in hand. "You're in denial as usual, Kou, ever since you've joined the band." He joked as he opened up the can and take a swing from it. The latter looked over to the blue-haired man and glared at him.

"And just what are you implying, Tongpou?" Kougaiji asked in a low and dangerous tone.

Another man with pale blond hair laughed as he knelt before the fridge and took out a Kirin beer also before walking over to the living room side. "I think what Tongpou is trying to say here is that the fact that you're possessive and protective over Yaone…even though the fans know that you two are an item," he explained before sitting upon the arm rest and looking over to his band mate. "Right, Tongpou?" he asked.

Tongpou chuckled before clanking his can to the other guitarist. "Amen, Banri." He agreed.

Kougaiji stood up in anger and glared at his band mates. "I AM NOT POSSESSIVE!" he yelled at them, his hands are balled into fists and were trembling.

"Koibito, calm down, they're only joking," Yaone soothed him as she gently made him sat back down with her. Then a smile came upon her beautiful face. "And besides, even though I have many male fans, and possibly lesbian fans, you'll always be the one for my heart!" she told him as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Kougaiji quickly calmed down as he laced his arm around the woman's shoulders. "That's true…" he said, before hearing the sound of the doors opening, revealing their manager with a proud smile on his face. "You guys are marvelous! Stupendous! And-and…"

Kougaiji smirked before speaking. "You done praising us, Takashi-san?" he asked.

Takashi-san nodded as he grinned a bit wider. "Yes, yes, Kougaiji, of course I'm done…but keep this up and soon we'll be winning the golden record award!" he praised.

Banri opens up his beer and took a sip from it. "We should thank Red for that, he's the master behind the sorrow and pain." He said.

Takashi turned to him with the smile never leaving his face. "Oh, yes, I've almost forgotten our Angel of Music…" then he pauses as he looks around the room. "Speaking of him…where is he?" Yaone thought for a minute before speaking up. "You know, come to think of it, I haven't seen him ever since the concert ended." She said. Hearing this, Takashi sighed in frustration as he sat down upon one of the nearby chairs as he massages the headache in his temple.

"There he goes again, disappearing as soon as the concert ended." He sighed. The band mates stared at their manager with sympathy in silence before staring at each other. "That's Gojyo…he always done that ever since we've made the headlines." Lirin said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Where has their Angel of Music gone?

-

Hotel Rooftop…

Gojyo back against the wall as he took a long drag from his cigarette before blowing out a long stream of smoke into the night air. He watched the smoke slowly disappear before looking down into the city before him. The city is beautiful when the Crimson Wings arrived here, even at night. He is only clad in leather pants and boots from the concert, but Gojyo feels no need for a coat to keep himself warm.

"Time to take them out." He said softly to himself, while standing up.

Then his whole back glows a red light…then slowly growing are two red wings that flapped freely a bit. Gojyo sighed again before sitting back down, trying to not to look noticeable from sky-high view. "Tch…as if the pure humans would believe if the famous Angel of Music is actually an angel…well, _half_-angel, that is." He said to himself as he takes a good look at his wings.

The wings are red like his eyes and hair…red like blood.

The blood of his mother had shed for saving him.

Gojyo sighed again as he reached for his pocket and pulled out his pocket watch…the pocket watch that belonged to his father, who also died. He gently and slowly traced the beautiful image of the twelve winged angel on the pocket watch cover, before popping it open, and a sweet haunting melody began to play. Gojyo leans back against the wall as he listens to the melody playing from his pocket watch.

Gojyo stared up at the moonless and starless sky, as the melody plays. His red eyes fell into sadness as he stared up into the vast emptiness of the dark abyss that is the night sky. As Gojyo stared on, memories of his childhood are slowly begun to resurface…the beautiful smiling face of his mother, and the sight of her blood. "So vast…but yet so dark and empty, like me." He whispered as he reached out towards the sky.

-

Please review and let me know if I made a mistake. List of the band members will be up in the next chapter.

Featured Song: Planet Hell

Written and performed by: Nightwish


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is the new chapter to Crimson Wings.

The Band members of Crimson Wings:

Sha Gojyo: Lead singer and occasional lead electric guitarist

Tongpou: Acoustic guitarist

Banri: Lead guitarist and occasional pan flute (if needed in some songs)

Kougaiji: Bass guitarist, bass

Yaone: keyboard, soprano

Lirin: drums

Please note that I don't own the characters of Saiyuki and that they only belong to Minekura-sensei alone, nor the references of Fallen and an anime series called Angel Sanctuary. I don't even own the songs or the bands. Just the plot alone and a few OCs that you might come across.

-

Chapter 3: Secrets unburied

"This is MTV news, and I'm Sarah Harrison," the young blond woman on the MTV channel announced. "For over the years, we all know the greatest singers throughout time: Elvis Presley, Britney Spears, Marilyn Manson, Justin Timberlake, and many more. We all know their childhood, personal lives, and their darkest secrets…but the most mysterious singer of all whom we yet to discover his past is none other than, Sha Gojyo, the lead singer of Crimson Wings, one of the hottest bands straight from Japan. No one knows about his past and surprisingly, not even his own band mates. We'll have a look within their interviews in Rome."

-

-Rome-

In some room where it is used for interviews…

The cameras flashed as the band members of Crimson Wings sat behind the white tables. Gojyo stared up at the ceiling in boredom with his feet propped up on the table as he leans back. _Damn…there is the only thing that I hate about being famous is those fucking nosy reporters. _He thought to himself as cameras flashed and the reporters are asking one question to the next.

"So what you're telling me, Tongpou, that you may be Gojyo's best friend, but you still don't know anything about him?" one reporter guy asked.

The blue-haired man nodded. "Yeah, I mean, we're really good friends and all, but this guy is a complete enigma, I don't know a thing about him," Tongpou admitted. "Absolutely nothing, except for his likes and dislikes."

"And what are those might be?" a woman spoke up.

This time its Banri's turn to take up the microphone. "His likes include Hi-Lites cigarettes, Kirin beer, gamboling, and women…type don't matter to him." He said.

"And his dislikes are people talking about his hair and eyes." Yaone added.

"Is there a reason why he didn't like anyone who talks about his hair and eyes?" another reporter asked.

The band members all shrugged. "We don't know, to be honest." Kougaiji admitted.

Gojyo smirked mentally as he steal a glance upon the reporters' faces before the damn cameras started to flash again. _Fucking cameras, I swear I'll go blind if they don't stop. _He thought to himself. Then he now hears the reporters repeating his name to get his attention, right after he felt a tap on his right shoulder. "Oy, Gojyo, you're up." Tongpou whispered to him. Gojyo shook his head.

"Iie." He replied.

Tongpou stared at his friend with exhaustion before speaking on. "Come on, Gojyo, if you don't spill out your past, the paparazzi and the gossip column writers may spread rumors about you." He told him.

"Save it, Tongpou, Gojyo is impossible, it might take a while for him to let it sink through his brain!" Lirin whispered to him from her brother's side. Gojyo was silent for the moment as he leans back on the chair and staring up at the concrete ceiling.

"Fine." Gojyo sighed before sitting upright and faced the reporters. Ok, who wants to ask first?" he asked.

One hand rose up and Gojyo points at it. A young boy in his late teens stood up. "Jason Green from People Magazine, one question, how do you and your band met up?" he asked.

Gojyo leans back on his chair before answering his question. "Well, it's nothing but a twist of fate," he said. "I've met Tongpou and Banri in high school during my choir practice. You see, those two are in guitar lessons at that time and they have heard me practicing my solo. We've all met up, talked about things and have some laughs, and that's when they begin to stick to me like gum on the bottom of my shoe ever since."

"But what about Kougaiji, Lirin, and Yaone? How did you meet them?" Jason asked.

"We've met them at a restaurant three years ago," Gojyo said. "It's raining hard, and we're looking for shelter, luckily for us, a restaurant called The Red Bull is opened during nighttime, so we took that as shelter. That's when we met them and seen them practicing, even though they're in waiters' clothes. I swear these guys are born to play like that, and that's when our beautiful friendship formed. And then over a few or so months of performing together in my garage, we've all decided to form a band. Soon, we've quickly made our debut when we audition for a talent show contest by our manager Asato Takeshi, and the rest, like they say, is history."

"Tom Banks of Weekly US, Gojyo, we always hear rumors from fans about that the tattoos on your back are actually birthmarks, is that true?" one guy spoke up, holding out a recorder. Gojyo smirked before answering. "Well, actually, that one is true…my "tattoos" are really birthmarks. Would you all like to see?" he responded.

The reporter shrugged. "Sure, why not?" he said.

Gojyo nodded before standing up from his seat. "Alrighty then…" then he begins to unbutton his black polo shirt, before turning around and removes the shirt half-way down revealing the red wing-like markings on his back. All the reporters stared at the markings in awe before taking a few pictures of it. The redhead hid his smirk as he buttons his shirt back up, leaving a few buttons unbutton to show off his chest before sitting down.

"Now anymore questions that you all like me to answer?" he questioned.

"How old are you exactly and what is your birthday?" one reporter spoke up.

"I'm 22 years old, and my birthday is November 9th." Gojyo answered casually. Then he takes a look around among the reporters. "Anyone else like to ask me something?" A hand rose up and Gojyo points at it. "You there." He spoke.

A man rose up from his seat with a recorder in hand. "Is it true that you can speak almost every language in the world?" he asked.

Gojyo smirked before answering. "Oui." He answered in French. "Would you mind of demonstrating one of your knowledge of languages to us, Gojyo?" an Italian woman reporter asked.

/ Yes, ma'am, I can speak French, Spanish, German, Chinese, and possibly almost everything. / Gojyo answered in a perfect Italian accent, as everyone held out their recorders eagerly. _These guys are such idiots. _Gojyo smirked to himself.

"What about your origins? Can you tell us about your birthplace?" one reporter asked.

"Well, from what I remember, I spend all of my childhood in a little village somewhere upon the mountains of the land of the raising sun, and I believe it's also my birthplace," Gojyo answered. "And please, don't ask me where exactly in the mountains, it's been so long since I last visited there."

"But what about your family, how many were you in there?" one reporter asked.

"How old are your parents?"

"Do you have any brothers and/or sisters?"

"Do you have any relatives?"

The other band members stared at the reporters before themselves. "Who would have guessed that Gojyo's past is that big a deal?" Yaone whispered to her boyfriend. Kougaiji nodded in agreement. "I'm surprised that Gojyo didn't seemed to be pressured by all of these major questions." He said.

"Hey, do you think they'll ask about his school days?" Lirin asked the other two older men. Banri shrugged. "Don't know, probably." He said.

Gojyo listens to his friends' conversations amongst themselves, and paid no attention to them as he answered all the questions. "I don't remember my parents' age…and I don't even know if I have any living relatives," Gojyo said. "But I do have an older brother, though…half-brother to be exact."

This catches his band mates' attention. Their Angel of Music, Sha Gojyo, having an older HALF-brother? That is indeed shocking news to them. "Gojyo, how do you know that your father is previously married and had a child?" one woman asked.

Gojyo is silent before answering the woman's question. "I would like to say that I don't know…until I met my older brother." He said, rather vaguely.

"What's your older brother's name? And who is your father's first wife?" one lady asked.

Gojyo looked over and shot her a slight glare, causing the woman to shrink back a bit. "No comment, next." He simply said.

"Gojyo, the scars on your face, how did you injure yourself and how old were you at that time?" one guy asked.

"Next." Gojyo said blankly.

Then a young woman stood up from her seat and hold out her recorder. "Harriet Johnson, from the All-Star magazine," she introduced herself. "You are never without your pocket watch, and you always take it with you during performances, is it any important to you?"

Gojyo becomes quiet as he pulls out his pocket watch from his pocket. The redhead nodded before answering the woman's question. "Yeah, in a way, it is," He admitted, sounding a bit sad. "It's given to me by my father…and it's really precious to me." Gojyo slowly ran his thumb over the angel image on the cover before looking up. "Any more questions?" he asked.

"Where your parents are now? Are they still at home…or dead?" Harriet asked.

Gojyo fell silent again, as pieces of memories begin to flash through his mind. His father coming home panicked…the strange men…the blood…and the sound of his pocket watch. Mentally shaking the images out of his head, the red-haired singer suddenly stood up. "No more questions." He finally said before walking away to the door.

His band mates and manager all stared after him as the reporters ran after him, only to be blocked by the body guards as they all try to get his attention and flashed their cameras. "Wait, Gojyo!" one reporter called out. "Your parents, are they still alive or dead?" All the questions remained unanswered by Gojyo's silence. Harriet stood by as she watched Gojyo leave before turning to the remaining band mates with a puzzled look.

"Was it something I said?"

-

(Please note that these are ramblings of random people from random shows that you all may or may not know. Like Attack of the Show for example…and I don't want to forget the most famous artists and bands in history of Man, I don't own these guys either).

"This is FOX entertainment news report…"

"Welcome to the Attack of the Show, I'm Kevin Pereira…"

"This is Janet…"

"For over the years, we know the music groups of the 21st century…"

"The Backstreet Boys, the Spice Girls, NSync..."

"Dir en Grey, SweetS, L'ArcenCiel, Gackt, and many more."

"We know their pasts…"

"We know their secrets and their families…"

"But the only one…"

"The only one…"

"The only one singer that we all don't know is…"

"Sha…"

"Sha Gojyo, the lead signer of Crimson Wings that takes the world by storm."

"We know very little about his childhood…"

"He can speak Japanese, Chinese, and Korean…"

"Gojyo can speak almost all of the languages of the world; no normal person can master these."

"Sha Gojyo, we love you!"

"He's so mysterious and so sexy, I wanna marry him!"

"Dude, their songs really rock, and Gojyo is really the most awesome guy in existence. And Yaone is hot, but she already has a boyfriend, damn it."

"Women want to be with him and men want to be him, now that's the new Leonardo DiCaprio, ladies!"

"But who is…"

"Who is…?"

"Who is Sha Gojyo?"

"And what is he hiding?"

"Kevin…why are you dressed up as Gojyo?" a woman on Attack of the Show…show asked the man.

"I-I'm just trying out on what's it like to dress up like the famous Sha Gojyo…" Kevin said. "Damn, the leather is really tight, how did he get in them?"

(End of rambling)

-

Private Jet plane…

Gojyo stared at the pinkish clouds out the window as the clouds slowly roll by; the sun is slowly setting in the horizon. Tongpou stared at his friend in silence, seeing him sitting there all by himself and never talking to anyone. The silence in the air is thickening, almost thick enough to cut it with a knife. Lirin is the first one to break the silence.

"Well, it's an interesting interview…right, Go-nii-chan?" she asked.

Gojyo answered to the youngest member with silence, still staring out at the window. Lirin pouts before looking up to her older brother who sat beside her. "Ne, Onii-chan, do you think it's about Gojyo's parents?" she whispered to him. Kougaiji shrugged. "Could be, I don't know…" he admitted in a whispered voice. "But you know him; he doesn't get his secrets out too much."

Yaone leans in and joins the whispered conversation. "You have to understand how Gojyo feels, Lirin," she told the younger girl. "Like your family affairs for example, you are actually his younger half-sister and he doesn't talk about your father too much."

"Aa." The young orange-haired girl said.

Gojyo could easily hear the conversation between them…and frankly, he doesn't care. His family affairs are way more different and complicated than Kougaiji's. _Like they understand how I feel. _He thought to himself as he stared out at the window.

-

Tokyo…

Gojyo got out of the car, before looking back at his band mates and giving them a smile and a wave. "Well, I'll see you guys until the next recording." He said to them. Lirin stared at the older man over her brother's shoulder. "Are you sure you're gonna be alright, Go-nii-chan?" she asked.

The redhead gave the younger girl a reassuring smile. "Hey, I'll be fine, squirt, besides, you're not my mom." He reassured her with a hint of teasing. Instead of shooting him back with a put-down, Lirin nodded. "Yeah." She said, sounding not too convinced. Gojyo picked up his pack before closed the car door close in front of him and drove off. As soon as the car is out of view, Gojyo turned back and head into a 14 story single apartment building that looks like it's only reserved for rich people.

--

Opening the apartment door, Gojyo stepped inside his apartment before closing and locking the door. "Tadaima." He said softly to himself as he entered into the apartment house further. The apartment is only holds a leather sofa, a wooden coffee table, and a wide-screen television equipped with a surround sound. In the dining room/kitchen is only a dining table with four chairs.

Gojyo walked inside his apartment and took a good look around, before heading for his bedroom door and opening it to toss in his pack near by his bed, before entering into the dark bedroom. He then plopped down face first onto the mattress of his bed, welcoming the comfortable softness. "Home, Sweet home." He muttered to himself.

Then he then crawled over to the other side to his pack, opening it up and took out his pocket watch and flipped onto his back before popping it open. The melody slowly began to play as Gojyo relaxes before listening to the music closely, remembering the lullaby that his mother sang to him when he was a child.

_The snow in the air…_

_To sing me a lullaby. _

_My winter, come hither to me. _

He softly sang, staring up at the darkened ceiling.

_The dark nights to come…_

_So, kiss me for good-bye._

_The grace of the god land is near to you._

_Show me the flowers invisible…_

_Sing me the hymns inaudible._

_The wind is my voice,_

_The moon is my heart._

_Come find me, I'm on every hills and fields…_

_I'm here…sing for your love, gone so far in the past,_

_Ever your near…pray for the world, that you may rest in peace. _

_The snow in the air…_

_To sing me a lullaby,_

_The angel of rebirth is here._

_So let all your pain…_

_Sleep within the husha-by_

_The grace of the god land…_

_Grace of the god land…_

_Grace of the god land is near…_

_So close to you. _

Just as Gojyo finished singing the last verse of his childhood lullaby, he quickly surrender himself to sleep's embracing darkness as he hears the last tune of his pocket watch.

-

The wind blew softly against the trees; the branches rustle about as the leaves fell slowly to the ground. Gojyo ran down the dirt road with a small bouquet of red flowers, running as fast as his little legs can carry him. Even though he is a bit tired, he has a huge smile on his face, eager to see his parents' smile when they both see their favorite flowers.

"Just wait until Mom and Dad see these for their anniversary gift, they're gonna be so happy!" he said to himself.

Then his house came into view and ran up the steps to the front door. "Tadaima, Kaa-chan, Tou-chan," Gojyo greeted as he opens the door. "Look what I picked for you two!"

When he opens the front door more widely, he saw a light-brunette woman by the counter, staring blankly at the chopped up vegetables and a knife beside it. Gojyo gasped in realization when he saw who this woman really is, his red eyes widen with horror at the sight of her. "Y-you're…you're not my Kaa-chan." he choked.

The woman slowly looked over to him, staggering a bit. A strap of her dress slipped off one of her shoulder a bit, as she turned. Her eyes are covered by her wavy bangs. "Yes…" she said in a soft tone that is audible enough for Gojyo to hear. "I am not your mother…" Then she slowly walked towards him in a frightening manner, causing Gojyo to shiver with fear, not able to move his legs to step back.

"And you're not…" The woman said when she is finally in front of the redhead. His ruby eyes are filled with fear as he stared up at her towering figure. Then she drew back her hand and took a strong swing.

"MY CHILD!" with that, she slapped the bouquet of red flowers out of Gojyo's hands as red petals flew across his matching eyes.

Then to Gojyo's shock, the whole world around him suddenly became dark, everything around him is being swallowed up by the shadows. Gojyo looked around with shock and fear. "Na…nani?!" he stammered. Then out of nowhere, a figure with angelic wings appeared before him. His eyes are covered with bangs, but Gojyo could tell that he is glaring down at him.

"Abomination." He cursed; his tone of voice is filled with hatred.

Gojyo took a step back with shock. "A…abomination?" he choked out.

"Such a filthy mongrel." Another angel cursed appearing beside him.

Then another angel appeared before him. "Why would a promising power like Jien would waste his time on this trash?" he questioned.

"I think he's waiting for the right time to kill him."

"Yeah, I think that's it…who cares about him anyway?"

"Ha-ha, freak! Freak! Freak!"

"Not only that Kenren has thrown away such a promising position to join the Fallen, but he also mated with a succubus of a human woman and sired this ugly seed!"

"It's his fault that Kenren died, that little beast."

"I highly doubt that anyone would grieve this monster when he dies."

Gojyo was shaking uncontrollably, as he hears one jeer after another. Then everyone disappear suddenly, and in their place is his mother, lying in a pool of blood with her lifeless red eyes staring at him as her mouth is opened in shock. Couldn't take it anymore, he clasped his eyes shut as he shuts his eyes, falling down to his knees. Tears flow down his cheeks as his bangs covers his eyes.

"Stop…please, stop it…" he sobbed. "I'm not a monster…I'm not a monster…I'm not…"

"Of course, you're not." A gentle voice said.

Gojyo blinked as he looked up and saw a figure standing in front of a light. He couldn't see his face clearly, but he can see two small wings poking out of his back. "You don't look like a monster to me." The figure said. His voice sounded gentle and clear, the most beautiful sound that Gojyo ever heard. Gojyo stared up at the figure with awe-filled red eyes; his cheeks are streaked with tears.

"Who…who are you?" he asked, looking at the mysterious latter before him.

The figure didn't answer his question; instead, he smiled kindly to him as he knelt to Gojyo's height and brought him into his arms, holding him in a loving and comforting embrace. "Please don't think of yourself as one…you're as beautiful as anyone else, that's what matters." The figure told him soothingly.

Gojyo felt himself feeling comforted for the first time in his life…he closed his eyes, wishing that it would last forever. Then his eyes snap back open when he hears a loud ringing sound.

RING!

RING!

RING!

RING!

Gojyo shot up from his bed with a gasp, still clenching his pocket watch in his hand. He vigorously looked around his surroundings, finding a guitar in one corner and his slightly messy drawer with song papers. The redhead sighed with relief as he reached over his digital alarm clock and put it into snooze before closing the pocket watch.

"Yume." He whispered.

Then he fell back down upon his bed with a sigh, staring up at the ceiling. _But this dream…it's far more different from the one I have for 22 years…22 long damn years. _Gojyo thought to himself.

For as long as Gojyo could remember, he had sleepless nights of dreaming the same night on the day his parents are killed. He didn't see his father's death, but it must be painful to him. And the dream gets worse whenever his stepmother appears, the woman whom his father reluctantly mated and sired his older brother…and the woman who gave him the scars, both physical and emotional. To make it worse, the hateful glares from the angels of hierarchies alike and the emotional torment he had received from the angelic children of heaven from his childhood.

Life is a living hell up in Heaven…a very ironic childhood.

"But that guy…who is he?" Gojyo asked to himself as he stared up at the ceiling. _I never seen him in my previous dreams…and I never seen small wings before either. Could it be some sort of prediction to the future? _

"_You don't look like a monster to me. Please don't think of yourself as one…you're as beautiful as anyone else, that's what matters." _The mysterious man's voice rang through his mind.

_If so…could it be possible if I can meet him somehow?_

Gojyo stared up at the ceiling before jumping up as he ruffled his red hair, messing it up. "GOD, DO YOU MEANT TO MAKE THIS WORLD THAT COMPLICATED AND INSANE?!?!?!?!" he exclaimed.

Then Gojyo hear his cell phone ringing from his pack. He looked around before looking over his bedside, and found his pack. He took the pack off the floor and brought it upon his lap, before opening and digging through it. Gojyo finally found is red and black cell phone, hearing it ringing loudly. He flipped the cell phone up and pushed the answer button, before setting it beside his ear.

"Moushi-moushi?" he asked.

"Ah, Gojyo-kun, how are you doing?" an elderly man's voice asked on the other line.

The redhead gasped softly at the sound of his voice in recognition. "Jii-chan, is that you?" he asked.

Gojyo heard a hearty chuckle from the other line. "It's been a long time, ne, Gojyo-kun?" his grandfather's voice chuckled, hearing a smile. Gojyo chuckled back before responding. "Yeah…it's been what? Six years since I've decided to live on my own?" he asked.

"Six years, huh? Feels longer than that." His grandfather said.

Gojyo nodded as he smiled sadly. "Aa…" he replied softly. "I can agree with you on that."

"Oh, I'm guessing why I'm calling you so early, my bad."

Gojyo lets out a soft sigh as he fell back on his bed, cradling the back of his head. "Daijoubu, Jii-chan, I'd just woke up right before you called up." He reassured him. _All because of that dream. _Gojyo mentally added.

"Well, the reason why I called you up so suddenly, is that because I was thinking that you should come over for some afternoon coffee," his grandfather said. "Just to discuss over the good times and such, if you're not busy."

Gojyo listened and then nodded. "Don't worry, I'd just receive a few weeks off, so I'm free for now." He said.

"Good, come by somewhere afternoon, okay, Gojyo-kun?" his grandfather said. "I hope you remember how to get to my house after all these years."

"Don't worry, Jii-chan, I remember perfectly well…even now." Gojyo told him.

"Sou ka, ja ne."

"Ja ne." Gojyo responded before hearing the cell phone hanging up and taking it away from his ear and pressing the hang up button too as he stared up at the ceiling with sadness. _Jii-chan…you still don't know the reason why I left your house six years ago. _He thought to himself, before sitting up and stretched out his arms. Gojyo climbed off of his bed and made his way to the toilet to get ready.

--

Gojyo poured the coffee pot into a cream-colored mug, before placing the coffee pot down and then going out to the balcony with his coffee-filled mug. He leans over the edge, while twirling his mug a bit, seeing the brown liquid swish around with the movement before taking a sip. As the redhead is doing so, a small brown sparrow landed beside him, staring up at the half-angel with beady black eyes.

/ Ohaiyo, Gojyo-nii-chan. / the sparrow's voice spoke in Gojyo's mind. It sounded like a little girl's voice.

"And good morning to you, Suzume-chan." Gojyo greeted back, not looking at her.

/ Ne, Gojyo-nii-chan, you looked even gloomier than before, was it that nightmare again/ The sparrow asked, as she flapped her wings.

Gojyo shook his head. "Iie, it's not just the dream…I've got a message from my Jii-chan." He replied. Suzume stared at the half-angel with her head to a side. / How's that sad, Gojyo-nii-chan/ She asked. / I think finally meeting up with your Jii-chan again after all these years is a happy moment for you. / Gojyo looked over to Suzume with serious ruby eyes.

"Suzume, this is my Jii-chan we're talking about…you forgot who my mother's father is." He reminded her.

The sparrow stared at him. / So/ She replied innocently.

Gojyo sighed before turning his attention to the ground below his apartment. "Forget it…we're different species, after all. I don't expect some understanding from you, anyway." He said, before taking another sip.

/ I guess not. / Suzume said before looking up to the skies seeing a small flock of her kind. / I have to go now, Gojyo-nii-chan; I hope you'll have a fun time with your Jii-chan…bye-bye/ Then with that she spread her wings and flew off.

Gojyo waved after her as he watched Suzume flew off. "See ya, Suzume." He called after her, watching her flying up higher to her family as he lowered his hand a bit. _Even with my wings full grown…_ he thought to himself. Then he slowly reaches up to the sky as he watched Suzume's flock flew away. _Even if I'm able to fly…I can't seem to know where I'm supposed to go._

"Life is such a bitch." He sighed, before taking a sip from his coffee. Then Gojyo got off of the balcony railing and got back inside to fix himself some breakfast.

_Then after that, call Jii-chan that I'm coming._

-

Bullet train…

Gojyo sat by himself in an empty train cart, listening to the sounds of the clanking of the tracks to the numerous wheels. His red eyes are shielded by the shades of his sunglasses and his long red hair is pulled up into a ponytail. He may look like he doesn't notice it, but Gojyo could feel the lingering eyes from a gaggle of teenaged girls from the other cart.

--

The other cart besides Gojyo's…

"Look at him, it's Sha Gojyo-sama from Crimson Wings!" one teenaged girl squealed softly to her friends.

"No way, that's him…in broad daylight?!" the other girl questioned.

"My God, he's so sexy." Another teenaged girl sighed dreamily.

"I wish I could have a lock of his hair, it's so beautiful and silky!"

--

Gojyo smirked mentally to himself, seeing the obvious reason why girls, and sometimes gay guys, stare at him 24/7: Sexy looks and a sexy body that is not completely hidden from an ordinary loose black long-sleeved shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. Plain that his attire is, but it makes him look so damn good. Gojyo sighed as he leans back. "Man…who knew that being a star would be this good?" he said to himself in a sarcastic tone.

Then he felt the train stop at a station, hearing a dinging sound.

"Welcome to Yokohama, please do not leave personal items on the train and watch your step, have a nice day." A female computerized voice announced on the train speakers.

Gojyo stood up as he placed his hands in his jeans pocket and walked out of the door. "And have a nice day to you too, Miss Train Lady." Gojyo muttered under his breath in a joking manner as he stepped onto the Yokohama station.

-

Gojyo walked down the station, trying his best to blend in with the people. But then again, it's hard to blend in because most of the people around him have jet black hair, while his is flaming red. _Damn it all…at this rate, I might get recognized within seconds. Reasons number two for hating my red hair. _He mentally cursed to himself.

Gojyo looked around to see if there any Crimson Wings groupies. But with luck on his side, there aren't any. "Well, this is a lucky day for Scorpios." He said to himself, before going out of the station. The streets of Yokohama are quite busy today, and Gojyo could see the landmark tower from where he's standing.

The half-angel looked around before walking towards the edge of a sidewalk and saw a taxi cab coming. "Taxi!" he called, waving the driver down.

The taxi driver saw Gojyo waved at him, and thankfully stopped for him. "Thanks, man." The redhead said as he entered the car. The Cabbie driver stared at Gojyo's reflection in the mirror and recognized his flaming red hair. "Hey, you're that guy from Crimson Wings whom the girls are going gaga about." He exclaimed.

Seeing this coming, Gojyo dug through his jeans pocket and pulled out a 1000 yen dollar held it next to the cab driver's face. "1000 yen says that you'll take me to my destination if you shut up." He offered with a smirk.

Cabbie smirked back at him as he took the yen dollar and placed it in his cap before wearing it back on. "You've got yourself a deal, pal," he said. "So where to?"

"To the Houmaoh manor, oh and keep the change, by the way." Gojyo said, as he sat back in the back seat.

The cabbie driver nodded. "You got…" then he starts up the car and pulls out into the streets. Gojyo sighed softly as he relaxes. He then looks out of the car window, watching an amusement park go by. He could see the digital numbers upon the Cosmo Clock Ferris wheel as the colorful lights change their pattern from a spiral to a pin-wheel design. Gojyo also saw a couple walking happily with their child, who is enjoying his ice-cream.

Seeing them caused Gojyo to remember something long ago…

It was night time at a festival, and Gojyo is only four years old back then when his parents are taking him there to visit. He was dressed in a little red yukata while his mother is dressed beautifully in her light green kimono while his father is dressed in a black kimono with a red design. "Gojyo, would you like a mask?" he remembered his mother asking him, holding his little hand into hers.

The red-haired child looked each of the masks carefully before finding a perfect one. "Kaa-chan, I want that one that looks like a frog!" he replied with a bright smile. His father laughed softly as he knew what Gojyo is talking about. "So, you want the kappa then, huh?" he asked, before looking over to the mask-seller. "The kappa mask, if you please."

"Sure thing, sir," the mask-seller said, before standing up and took the mask off the rack and hand it over to Gojyo's father who gave him some money in return. "Thank you, sir," his father thanked the man, before kneeling down to Gojyo's height.

"Here you go, little guy," his father gently told him, as he held out the mask before his young son.

Gojyo took the mask from his father, with his red eyes sparkling with happiness like a pair of precious rubies. "Sankyuu, Tou-chan!" he grinned happily before placing the kappa mask over his face. Gojyo could see a warm smile on his father's face through his mask's eye-holes. "You know, that looks really cute on you." He said.

He heard his mother's giggle in response; Gojyo looked over and see the ever-so warm smile on her angelic face. "I have to agree with you on that, honey," she said. "He's almost looked like an adorable kappa."

Gojyo smiled behind his mask, before lifting it up, to see his parents' smiling faces. "Kaa-chan…Tou-chan…" he spoke.

"Hm?" he heard his father said, he and his wife gave their child their undivided attention.

"You guys are going to be with me forever, right?" he asked in an innocent voice.

His father gave him a warm and gentle smile. "Of course…" he said. "We will never leave you, Gojyo…"

Gojyo…

Gojyo…

Sir…

Sir?

"Sir, we're at the Houmaoh mansion?" the driver's voice spoke, waking Gojyo up.

Gojyo moaned softly as he rubs his eyes, feeling the tears from them. _What a sad dream…_he thought before getting out. "Thanks for the ride, man." He told the cabbie.

The driver gave him a thumb up. "No problem, long hair." He replied before driving off. Gojyo smiled after the guy, before turning his attention to a beautiful mansion with a grove filled with cherry blossom trees. _The Houmaoh Mansion, aka: the mansion of illusions. _Gojyo thought to himself as he stared up at the marble building. The only thing that is separating him from the mansion is the gate.

Gojyo takes a good look around the gate, before approaching it, finding an intercom. He pressed the button and there was a buzzing sound. "Yes, who is it?" a butler-like voice cracked over the intercom.

"Sha Gojyo, I'm here to see my grandfather." Gojyo simply replied, predicting the reaction from the latter in the intercom.

"G-Gojyo-sama…is that you?!" a voice filled with shock questioned.

The redhead laughed before answering. "Yep, it's me...now, if you don't mind, would you mind to open up for me?" he asked.

"Yes, right away." Then the gates automatically open, just like the butler promised. Gojyo smiled before turning back to the intercom. "Thanks a lot, Jouji." He said, before entering Houmaoh grounds. The half-angel walked down the gravel path as the cherry blossom petals fell around him like pink snow. A small sad smile appeared on his slightly tanned face as Gojyo looked around.

_This place still looks the same, right after I moved out. _Gojyo thought to himself, as he walked up the steps to the front door.

He knocked a few times on the door and immediately opened by a man in his thirties who bowed respectively before him. "It's good to see you again, Gojyo-sama." He greeted. Gojyo smiled as he held his hand up. "Nice to see you too, Jouji. And also, drop the –sama suffix, I'm just visiting." He insisted. Jouji stood upright and stared at the younger latter.

"But you are the grandson of Houmaoh-sama, even if you moved out, I still address to you with –sama suffix." He replied.

Gojyo chuckled, before walking in. "You're the same as always, ne, Jou?" he asked.

Then they both heard an elderly chuckle. "You can say that again, my boy." A kind voice said. Gojyo and Jouji turned around and saw an elderly dark-haired man dressed in a traditional kimono. He has a kind smile on his elderly face as he looked down at Gojyo. "Welcome home, Gojyo-kun." He greeted, as he stepped down the steps, walking towards his red-haired grandson.

Gojyo smiled back as he also walked towards his grandfather, and they both enveloped into a warm hug as the older man gently patted Gojyo upon the back. "It's so good to see you again, Jii-chan." Gojyo said, as they broke the hug.

Houmaoh smiled as he nodded at his young grandson.

"I couldn't say that better myself," then he looked over to Jouji. "Jouji, please have the tea ready, my grandson and I have a lot of catching up to do."

Jouji smiled before bowing down. "Of course, sir, right away." He said.

--

Living room of Houmaoh manor…

Jouji placed the oriental mugs before Houmaoh and Gojyo, before bowing down. "Please enjoy your green tea, sirs." He said before leaving.

Gojyo smiled at him gratefully as the butler leaves. "Thanks a lot, Jou!" he called after him, before turning to his grandfather. "So, gramps, do you still do magic even if you're retired?"

Houmaoh laughed softly as he sat down on a couch across from Gojyo's before taking the mug-filled with tea from the coffee table. "Well, I still perform a trick or two to entertain both myself and the house keepers," he said, before sipping his tea. "And more importantly, I'm in good health, despite my age."

Gojyo laughed in agreement as he took his own mug off of the coffee table. "I can tell, you're still alive and kicking." He commented.

Houmaoh joined his grandson at the sound of Gojyo's comment. "Well, I can't argue with that," he said before staring at his grandson who sipped his tea. "Anyway, enough about me…let's talk about you, how have you been lately?"

Gojyo swallowed the green liquid down his throat when his grandfather mentions that topic. He stared down at the green tea in the mug, seeing his own reflection in its pools. "I'm alright, a bit tired from the tour…I swear that's one of the price of being famous." He said. "Takashi is still a worry-wart for our next deadline, and Kougaiji is still a robotic serious tight-ass who gets easily jealous whenever a guy dares to make a move on Yaone."

Houmaoh nodded as he listens. "I see…" then he pauses before speaking on. "And what about your brother, have you spoken to him lately?

Gojyo sat there by the couch in silence before turning his attention to the wide window beside him, watching the cherry blossom petals fell softly from the ebony branches. "No…not really." He admitted.

--

A knock on the door was heard, and Jouji opened it. "Sumimasen, Houmaoh-sama…" he began before noticing his master standing in front of the wide window with a serious but sad expression on his face. The two empty mugs are standing upon the coffee table, there is still little bit of green tea in them. Jouji also noticed Gojyo gone; he walked up to his employer's side with concern.

"Houmaoh-sama, daijoubu?" he asked, hoping to figure out what's wrong.

Houmaoh kept his attention to the window. "Iie…betsuni." He replied, not facing his butler. Jouji stared at the elder man before looking out of the window to know what he is looking at. Outside in the courtyard is Gojyo, resting in one of the biggest cherry blossom trees' branches, with his head resting upon his arms as he leans against the trunk.

Jouji blinked as he stared at the redhead. "Gojyo-sama?" he spoke.

"I don't understand it." He heard Houmaoh speak up.

Jouji looked over confused. "Sir?" his voice is filled with concern for his master. He noticed the sad look on his elderly face.

"I don't understand why my grandson asked to move out six years ago…I can't even understand him, he's almost like a brick wall." He went on, almost as if he's talking to himself. "Why can't he let me in?"

Jouji stared at his master with concern before turning his attention to Gojyo outside. "I wish I know the answer to that one, Houmaoh-sama, but…Gojyo wouldn't let me in either."

-

Cherry Blossom groves…

Gojyo stared at the cherry blossom filled branches as the petals fall every now and then. He kept his ruby eyes upon it, until he heard an elderly woman's voice. / You know, stare at these petals long enough and you'll be sent into an insane asylum. / The woman's voice teased.

Gojyo smirked as he closed his eyes and felt the wind's soft breeze blew against his red hair as it whispers in his ear. "Hello again, Sakuya-baa-chan." he greeted.

/ And hello to you, Gojyo-kun/ the tree replied, sounding very happy. / My, you have grown up, and very handsome I might add. The girls have been missing you since you've left. /

Gojyo smirked in amusement. "Aren't they? Guess I'm not only adored by human girls, but tree nymphs too." He laughed.

He heard Sakuya sighed in his ear. / It's almost like yesterday when I first saw you, you are so cute back then," she said. "You always find shelter within my branches whenever the servants of the household are looking for you. /

"Don't forget the time I first heard your voice, I swear I was about to wet myself when I heard you spoke to me." Then he pauses. "But in a short while, you somehow comforted me, just like the time mom always comforted me whenever I'm scared."

/ Gojyo-kun…/ Sakuya spoke, her tone is now serious. / Why won't you let anyone in/

Gojyo fell silent when the tree mentions it. / Ever since you first came here when we got the news that your parents died, you are almost like a soulless doll, blank and empty…always keeping those around you out. / She scolded. / Even your own grandfather, he loves you deeply you know, but when you turned 16, you told him that you're moving out of the house with no reason at all. It almost broke the master's heart when he watched you leave. /

"You won't understand…" Gojyo finally spoke in a soft tone. "You'll _never _understand."

He heard no more from the tree, and kept on staring at the cherry blossom petals. _Gomen nasai, minna…but you all will never understand my true heritage. _He thought to himself as a few petals blew past his eyes.

_Gojyo…_ a voice suddenly rang in his head.

-

TBC…

Please review. Oh, and up next I might be featuring a song from Nightwish and a song from Cradle of Filth…be sure to be there!

Featured Song: Lullaby from Noir OST 1


	4. Chapter 4

Now that you all witnessed Gojyo's special ability of speaking the tongue of plants and animals and knowing the tongue of a thousand languages of Man (for example, Italian), just wait till you see the other abilities that he will have in this chapter, probably. Oh, and btw, the last chapter is Houmaoh's debut, and he's one of the minor characters of Saiyuki: Requiem the motion picture movie. That movie rocks.

I also want to apologize for keeping everyone waiting. I'm still recovering from being slam hard against the writer's block.

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki, just the plot itself

Chapter 4:

-

Last chapter:

_Gojyo…_

-

The red-haired half-angel's eyes narrowed at the familiar sound of the voice. _What do you want, Jien? _He telepathically replied with bitterness.

_Is that a way to greet your older brother, ne, Gojyo-kun? _ Jien questioned, almost teasing.

Gojyo narrowed his eyes at the voice. _Fuck you, dickhead, what the hell do you want? _

Silence came to his ears before a reply is finally responded.

_The council in Heaven wants to speak with you, something about important. Could be one of your…songs, again. _

Gojyo was silent before a small smirk forms upon his face.

_What's wrong? Doesn't my pure dedication to them isn't good enough?_

_Gojyo, this is serious, another one of your songs just insulted us again. If you keep on doing this, little brother, you're surely being killed in the future. _

Gojyo just lets out a sigh as he propped his leg upon his knee.

_I doubt it…besides, I'm your younger brother, right? _

Silence came again afterwards and moments later, he hears his brother's response again.

_Just get your ass over here, Gojyo, or else I'll… _His brother's voice said, almost sound threatening.

Gojyo narrowed his red eyes at the sound of that tone in his head. _You'll what? Kill me yourself? _He asked telepathy, cutting him off. He heard his brother's telepathic sigh through out his mind.

_That's not the point. _Jien told him in a stern tone. _You'll come to Paradise whether you like it or not…the higher officials will be expecting you there. _

Then Gojyo is greeted with complete silence, sensing that his older brother now ended their conversation. That is, if "conversation" is the right word to describe this. The red-haired half-angel sighed as he sat up. "Damn it all…" he muttered to himself. / Leaving so soon, Gojyo-kun/ Sakuya asked.

Gojyo nodded sadly as he stood up upon her branch. "Yeah…sorry that I can't stay here long to talk with you…and Jii-chan." he apologized.

/ That's all right, my dear/ the sakura tree reassured him. / I'll try to understand…and I'm sure the master will understand too someday. /

Gojyo looked over to the tree and smiled as he softly placed his hand upon her bark. "Thank you, Obaa-chan." he said to her, before leaping down and gracefully landed on his feet. Then Gojyo looked up at the tree, staring at her fondly before whispering.

"Sayonara, Obaa-chan." then he turned and walked towards the mansion.

/ Sayonara…Gojyo. /

-

Living Room…

Gojyo entered the living room with his hands in his pockets and his head down. When he looked up, he was surprised to see his grandfather standing before him with hands behind his back. His expression is obviously sad as his dark brown eyes stared back at Gojyo's blood-red ones. They both stood in thickening silence as they both stared at each other.

"Jii-chan." Gojyo spoke out, being the first one to break the silence.

Houmaoh stared at his grandson before responding.

"Are you going?" he asked.

Gojyo looked down at his feet, as if he's in shame. His hands are still in his pockets.

"Yeah." he finally responded.

Houmaoh nodded in understanding. "I see." He simply said. Gojyo looked up to him as he removed his hands from his pockets. "Jii-chan, it's not like…" he began, but the elder man held his hand up to him for silence. "I know, Gojyo," Houmaoh reassured him. "I know that you're not doing this to avoid me, right?"

Gojyo tried to find the right words to respond to that question, but couldn't, so instead he bowed his head and nodded. Houmaoh stared at his grandson as silence begins to grow again. "You have your own reasons, am I right?" he asked.

Again, Gojyo nodded.

"I suppose you also have your reasons for moving out six years ago."

Hearing this made Gojyo almost winced. He remembered when he first arrived at this mansion; he could see the sadness within his grandfather's eyes whenever he looked at him. He knew that the old man loved him as much as he loved his mother…but he couldn't stand to see the deep sorrow within the dark brown eyes. Mustering up the courage to look at his grandfather straight in the eye, Gojyo slowly lifts his head up. Just as he predicted, he saw the familiar sadness within the kind dark brown depths of his grandfather's eyes.

_Jii-chan…_

"Jii-chan…" he began, trying to find the right words to say. "Watashi wa…"

_I have to say it…_

"Watashi wa…"

_I want to tell you the reason why I left. _

Then Houmaoh held his hand up again, which made Gojyo silenced automatically. "No need to explain, I'm sure you'll tell me one day…when you're ready." He said.

Gojyo stared at him before nodding. "Aa." He said.

"So…where are you going?" his grandfather asked.

"I promised I'll meet up with someone. Discussing something important I guess." Gojyo lied, feeling guilt churning in his stomach.

"Old friend?"

"Yeah." The churning feeling grows more.

Houmaoh nodded in understanding. "I see…" he said. "Are you going to come back and visit again in the future?"

Gojyo looked up to him, and a small sincere smile forms on his face.

"Yeah." He said.

--

"There we goes…just like 6 years ago." Jouji spoke as he watched Gojyo leave the mansion.

Houmaoh nodded. "Aa." He simply said. Jouji stared at the red-haired man down below, watching him exited out the gates. "Houmaoh-sama, don't you think it's a bit odd for Gojyo not having a taxi cab ride to wherever he's meeting his friend?" the butler asked, looking over to his employer. Houmaoh stared out at the window in silence, watching his grandson disappeared around the corner.

"No." he replied at last.

_But I have to admit…it does seem a bit strange. _

-

Gojyo slowly walked down the street with his hands in his pockets. The streets are completely empty, not a soul to be around except an occasional appearance by a sheet of paper being blown by the wind. The redhead looked around to make sure he's completely alone, before closing his red eyes.

"Well, here goes nothing." He said to himself, before bringing his hands to his chest. A small red light appeared within his hands, and it's growing brighter and brighter until it expands and engulfs Gojyo. The light quickly died down, and the red-haired half-angel is nowhere to be found as a newspaper page blew by the spot where he once stand.

-

Review please. Sorry if this chapter is so short.


	5. Chapter 5

My deepest apologies in the last chapter of Crimson Wings, my brain is dead back there, and I haven't come up a chapter title. I hope you all forgive me if any of you noticed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki, just the plot and the OCs you might come across.

Chapter 5: The City of Angels

-

A few minutes or perhaps longer later, Gojyo finally appeared in a beautiful garden, with his red wings spread out behind him. Gojyo sighed as he flapped his wings a few times before taking a good look around the location he's in. Heaven is almost like Earth…except, it has a more peaceful atmosphere than Earth. And more beautiful too, there are countless groves of cherry blossom trees and flower beds. Nothing died in Heaven; the flowers will be bloomed until the end of time, even if they are picked, they will be quickly replaced by new fully grown ones. The serene atmosphere clings to the air, anyone would appreciate the peacefulness.

Well…most of them, anyway.

"Well, home sweet home." Gojyo muttered in a sarcastic tone, before making his way toward a stone tile trail walk that leads to a beautiful palace that is built in marble.

-

The Heavenly Palace…

Gojyo walked towards the palace gates, with his head down and hands in his pockets. When he looked up, he saw a tall man with spiky black hair leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed and head bent down, his eyes are closed as if in meditation. He is dressed in a white cheongsam-style trench coat and black pants, and white wings are folded against his back. Gojyo's red eyes narrowed at the angel as he slowly walked pass him.

Then the older man opened a blue eye and stared at the red-haired latter.

"Hello, brother." He spoke up, causing Gojyo to stop.

The red-haired half-angel looked over to his older brother, and practically shot him a glare. "Hello yourself, Jien." He sarcastically greeted back.

Not looking like taken back, Jien put up a cheerful smile before walking over and patted his younger half-brother on the shoulder. "Ah, don't be like that, after all, we're family, right?" he asked, wrapping his arm around the latter's shoulders. Gojyo glared at him again, before swatting his arm away as if it's diseased.

"Let's just get this over with, douche-bag." He told him before heading down the hallway.

Jien sighed before following his younger brother. He's used to how Gojyo is treating him for years now…treating him like he's a complete stranger than a brother. Well, half-brother, that is. Jien couldn't help but feel responsible for what he has done to Gojyo. He did, after all, kill their father…and the one who gave birth to Gojyo. But he didn't have any choice…he did what he is ordered to do. He did what his superiors told him to.

_Gojyo…_

"Oy…oy…oy, douche-bag." He heard Gojyo's voice called out to him, getting Jien's attention.

"Wha-what?" he asked.

Gojyo just looked up to the older angel with a cocky glare as he pointed up at a very huge pair of doors. "We're already here." He told him.

Jien could feel the heat coming up to his cheeks as he looked up to the doors in embarrassment. "Oh." Is all he could speak out. He got so wrapped up in his train of thought that he didn't even know that he and his younger brother are already at the door. "Oh, well, time to know what in God's name is the old geezers are complaining about now." Gojyo sighed.

Jien shot the red-winged half-angel a sapphire glare. "Gojyo, don't say our creator's name in vain!" he scold him.

Gojyo just rolled his eyes as he shrugged. "Whatever." He drawled, as the doors open before them. Inside is a large council room, filled with high-ranking angels, and by the stand is the seraph himself. The seraph glared at Gojyo who entered into the council room slowly with his hands in his pockets. The half-angel could feel all the glares piercing him, like knives stabbing into him.

Just feeling this unwelcoming atmosphere, made Gojyo wants to smirk and laugh.

_Boy, do I feel so loved._ Gojyo thought with sarcasm, before he stopped in front of the seraph and looked up to him with boredom in his red eyes.

"Alright, I'm here, you old geezers," he said in a disrespectful tone. "Now what do you bastards want?"

One of the cherubs glared deadly down at the half-breed. "Watch your mouth, nephilim," he warned Gojyo. "Just be thankful that your brother is one of the power generals and forbid us to send you to oblivion."

Gojyo's red eyes narrowed at the mention of his half-brother. _Yeah, I'm thankful…thankful at the fact that he killed my mother and is tormented by that bitch of HIS mother. _He thought to himself before speaking.

"Right, whatever, can we just get on with this already?" he asked.

The Seraph glared at the cherub sternly before shifting over to Gojyo, as a glowing white sphere appeared before him. "Take a look at this…" he said, waving his hand and in response an image appeared.

Gojyo watched the sphere, hearing familiar music and seeing the familiar blurry images. He also recognized his own voice and Yaone's as the images became clear. Gojyo can see he and his band members dressed in all black. Yaone is dressed in a simple but beautiful dress while the rest are in leather.

_I wish I had an angel _

_For one moment of love…_

_I wish I had your angel tonight!_

Gojyo smirked as he recognized the song, bobbing his head to the guitar number before hearing Yaone sing.

_Deep into a dying day…_

_I took a step outside an innocent heart._

_Prepare to hate me fall when I may…_

_This night will hurt you like never before._

_Old loves they die hard…_

_Old lies they die harder._

Than it's a cue for Gojyo's voice to sing.

_I wish I had an angel for one moment of love,_

_I wish I had an angel, your Virgin Mary undone._

Than both Yaone's voice joins Gojyo's in the next verse.

_I'm in love with my lust,_

_Burning angel wings to dust…_

_I wish I had your angel tonight!_

The seraph watched Gojyo bob his head to the music with disdain before speaking. "I see that you enjoyed this…music of yours." He commented with venom dripping from his tone. The red-haired nephilim and smirked cockily at the higher-ranked angel as he stopped bobbing his head. "Well, yeah…I've written that myself." He remarked.

Gojyo didn't even flinch when the seraph shot an icy glare at him. "That's not the point, _Gojyo_," he told him, putting an emphasis on his name. "You have again written another song that insults us…and even this."

Than the images changed replacing it with Gojyo and his group in some place that resembled an empty church. And yet again, he hears the heavy sounds of guitars and his own voice. This time this song doesn't have Yaone singing in it.

_Oh, no…_

_Here it is again._

_I need to know when I fall into decay._

_Something wrong with every plan of my life…_

_I didn't really notice that you've been there._

_Dolefully desired…_

_Destiny of a lie._

_Set me free…_

_Your heaven's a lie._

_Set me free with your love…_

_Set me free!_

Gojyo raised a red eyebrow as he stared at the image before looking up at the seraph. "So what?" he asked. "The people loved my songs."

"You don't seem to understand, Gojyo," the seraph said. "You're driving the humans astray from the worshipping of the creator with your music, but not only that, you also mocked us with your songs in the name of greed and egotism."

Gojyo's smirk faded and glared up at the ten-winged angel. "Oh, really?" he asked. "I sing for greed and egotism and lead the humans away from going to church? Well, listen up, tight ass, I don't give a damn about money or fame…I did it for me and the people who wants to express themselves through song, is there anything wrong with that?!"

Jien softly groans as he knew what else is coming up next. "Not again." He mutters under his breath. "Hold your tongue, boy, if you value it!" an ophan threatened Gojyo. The redhead turned to the ophan's direction and glared at him. "I liked to see you try, asshole…" then he looked around the room. "In fact, I liked to see you all try to kill me in broad daylight!"

Seeing this is about to get out of hand, Jien decided to step up. "Gojyo, that's enough…" he told him before turning to the higher-ranked angels. "Kind sirs and ladies, I apologize for my younger brother's behavior as usual."

A cherub looked down at Jien before speaking. "Jien, you should understand that we all been through this as long as anyone else can remember," she told him. "This would be your last chance; otherwise we might have to exterminate your brother."

Jien nodded. "I understand, my lady," he said before glaring sternly at his younger brother in the corner of his eye. "It won't happen again…_ever._"

The seraph stared down at the two brothers with an unreadable expression. "It better be, Sha Jien," he said. "Or else."

-

Hallway…

"Gojyo, for once in your life, show those guys some damn respect!" Jien yelled at him as he followed his brother who is storming down, as if hoping to lose him. Both the Sha brothers left the council room, right before Gojyo gave the higher ranks the Finger and the message of "go fucking themselves", which it ticked them off. "Repeat it again, like you did so in the past…and you'll…"

Then Gojyo stopped and spun around to face his brother, his vermillion eyes are filled with anger. "Or else what? You'll join them to slaughter me, like you and those bastards did to my mother and father?!"

Jien could see the anger in his brother's eyes before speaking. "Gojyo, its fourteen years ago, and I'm just a rookie," he told him. "Just move on…"

Then Gojyo lets out a sarcastic laugh. "Oh, move on? Move on?" he asked. "Let tell you something, _brother_, all my life is nothing but Hell…I was put into your mother's care and than got these," he pointed to the two scars upon his left cheek. "Than to finish it off, I've been pushed around and tormented because I'm a nephilim…hell, even the higher ranks are wishing that I'm dead. And even saying that YOU'RE planning to kill me someday."

Jien let's out a sigh before walking over and placed his hand upon his younger brother's shoulder. "Listen, Gojyo…" he spoke. But Gojyo slapped his hand away before grabbing his collar and pulling him close to him.

"NO! YOU listen to me, my grandfather is always looking at me with sadness…" his head is lowered when he mentioned his grandfather. "I can see it…even when he's happy. He's looking at me with such sorrow because within me he sees my father…and his daughter," then he slowly raised his head up, his red eyes are blazing with unholy anger.

"The woman who gave birth to ME!" than with that, Gojyo shoved Jien roughly away as he kept on glaring at him. "You didn't think of me as a brother…you never did." He told him with a bitter tone. Than with a turn of his heel, he ran off down the hallway, leaving Jien alone, only to watch after him. As soon as he's out of sight, Jien's hand moved on its own and formed into a fist and slammed itself into a wall beside him, creating a small crater.

He knew it hurts…but not as much as the pain that his little half-brother is going through.

"Gojyo…it's not what you think."

-

Somewhere down the hallway…

Gojyo breathed heavily as he grasped both his knees for support, hearing his own heart beating rapidly in his ears. He took a deep breath and exhaled, and then continues to do that a few times before his heart is calmed down a bit. "Damn…I never ran so much in my life." Gojyo said to himself before reaching for his back pocket. He pulled out a carton of his favorite cigarette brand, Hi-Lites, and pulled out a cigarette and brought it to his lips.

Then he returned the carton of cigarettes before pulling out a silver lighter out of his pocket and lit the cigarette. Gojyo took a long drag from his tobacco stick as he places his lighter back into his pocket and then leans against the wall. He then blew out a stream of smoke as he takes a good look around the hallway of the Heavenly palace.

It's completely bare and there's not a single person in sight. Gojyo felt the familiar panging feeling of loneliness from childhood as he took another drag from his cigarette. _This is what Heaven really is like, if there's a single damn person who can notice it. _ Gojyo thought to himself as he blew.

Then he felt a familiar aura sensation, and hearing footsteps approaching. Gojyo sighed as he takes one more drag and blew out before taking his cigarette out from his lips and crushed it beneath his foot. "Tch…just what I need." He muttered to himself, as three angels approached him. _First I was being nagged by a bunch of stuck-up tight-asses…and now these douche-bags. _Gojyo thought to himself. Judging by their aura, they're lower ranking, only in-training. But Gojyo knew that they're also not fond of nephilims, like him.

"Well, well, if it isn't the red-haired fairy." The silver haired angel taunted, snickers are heard from his two companions. "Hey, Long hair, is it true that your old man is one of the great generals that served Heaven and then became one of the Fallen?"

Gojyo smirked as he looked up to the lower-ranked angel. "And is it true that your mother is a cross-dressing skank, fuck-tard?" he asked.

The silver-haired angel was taken back. "What was that? Are you trying to pick a fight?!" he demanded.

Gojyo sighed as he turned his back on them. "Look, I'm not in a mood right now," he told them. "Why won't you ladies go home, take a shit, and go to bed, capiche?" Than with that, Gojyo begins to walk away with his hands in his jeans pockets.

The silver-haired angel smirked as Gojyo walks off. "I see, you're just afraid, huh, half-breed freak?" he asked. That made Gojyo stopped in his tracks, but he didn't face him. "You know I have no idea what your old man sees in that whore, but I was wondering…is your hair red too? _Down there_, I mean? Huh, freak?"

Gojyo's hand in his pocket is trembling with anger, and on it's own, it was pulled out of his pocket, and forms into a fist, just as Gojyo was about to turn around and face the angel who not only insulted him but his mother as well. But it wasn't until, he heard a familiar voice.

"HEY! That's rude, now apologize to him!"

-

Anyone like to take a guess?

-

Featured songs:

Wish I had an Angel

Performed by: Nightwish

Heaven's a Lie

Performed by: Lacuna Coil


	6. Chapter 6

All right, people, the moment you've all been waiting for: The identity of the mystery person from Gojyo's dream. (Though, I might be guessing that you all already know who it is, right?)

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki or the songs from various bands and/or singers.

Warnings: Mild or slight swearing, mild violence, and possible case of OCC-ness

Chapter 6: The Small-winged Angel

-

Last chapter:

"HEY! That's rude, now apologize to him!"

-

Gojyo's hand relaxed as he recognized the voice…it's the exact same voice from his dream last night. Slowly looking back, he saw that the owner is indeed a man, from what he remembered from his dream, but never in his life has he seen someone more beautiful than this pretty angel before him. His brown hair reached to the nape of his neck and his skin very fair and looked soft enough to touch. He has the most amazing eyes that Gojyo had ever seen. They have a unique shade of dark green, making them look like emeralds.

The way he dressed is quite unusual. He wore a loose turtle neck halter top with bell sleeves going pass his knuckles and loose slacks, making his figure look slim. His attire is grey, unlike the other angels who wear white. But his attire is the not the only unusual thing that Gojyo noticed.

It was his wings…they're not like the other angels', which are made for flight. This man's wings are small, frail-looking also. They look like they can break even at the slightest touch.

Gojyo couldn't tear his eyes away from the beauty that is before him, as the latter stared at the three lower-ranks with anger.

One of the lower-ranks scoffed before answering to the brunet. "Mind your own business, field marshal," he said. "This has nothing to do with the likes of you."

Gojyo gasped softly at the mention marshal, so softly that none, not even the beautiful brunet, couldn't even hear. Around Heaven, the Powers is like the military that kept the order. There are generals and soldiers whose functions are similar to Earth's or the Lower World as they call it in Heaven. Field marshal is the highest Power rank, and the only selected are those who are brilliant strategists. But somehow…this angel doesn't seem to be the type that be known in a military battle.

The "marshal" glared at the lower-ranked before speaking. "That may be the fact," he said. "But I can't just stand by and let you harass this man any further."

"Tch, tough talk from a guy like you," the other lower-ranked remarked. "Nobody around here respects you, ya know. You're just some pansy who just likes to act like a woman, ya tiny-winged faggot!"

Watching the pathetic lot verbally harass the thing of beauty made Gojyo's blood boil. How dare they mock this beautiful creature? _Those douche bags have lived out their lives. _He thought to himself, almost concentrating to summon his weapon in his hand. But Gojyo didn't get to do that, when the stranger before him just smiled. Seeing it almost made his knees buckled.

_He…has a beautiful smile. _

"Well, that's new…for a bunch of immature brats who can't even manage to reach the archangel level." He remarked.

This really ticked the three lower-ranks big time; they all glared at him in anger, just listening to this, almost made Gojyo laugh. "What was that?!" the first one asked.

"You don't know what kind of trouble you're getting yourself into." The second lower-rank told him.

The brunet stared at the three angels, his smile turned into a serious frown as his beautiful emerald eyes became serious as well. "Like I said before, please apologize to this man, or else you all might find yourselves in trouble." He warned them.

The lower-rank leader smirked, before replying, "Well that's too bad…" than he charged at him with a tight fist. "CAUSE YOU'LL BE THE ONE IN TROUBLE!" Than next thing that Gojyo knew that the other two followed the same suit and they all charged at the brunet.

"Hey, watch…" Gojyo began before he can even make a move to stop the three ganging angels.

The small-winged angel narrowed his eyes and in a flash, he dodged the leader's approaching fist before dodging the next one until he grabbed the lower-rank's wrist and hurled him to one of the other lower-ranks, catching them by surprise. The last one didn't back down, and tries to punch the brunet, but he successfully dodged and blocked every one of his advances. Gojyo watched the fight before him in amazement, surprised on how gracefully the strange angel moved as he fights.

_This guy is different…if that's the correct word to describe him. _Gojyo thought to himself as he watched the small-winged angel combats hand-to-hand with the other angel.

Than to Gojyo's surprise, the green-eyed man finally caught the lower-rank's fist before punching him in the gut, right before finishing it off with a kick in the face and a spinning back kick, sending him flying towards the other lower-ranks who are just picking themselves up. The three pathetic angels looked up to the small-winged marshal in fear as the latter glared down at them. From the way he stares at them, he looks merciless.

"Now, you three better learned your lesson from today…or else next time, I'll rip your wings off. You all understand me?" he threatened.

They all gulped underneath his threatening gaze, before they all picked themselves up and knelt down in front of Gojyo before bowing numerous times as they all apologize. "We're sorry, Gojyo, we're not gonna mess with you again!" and after when they said that, they all quickly got up and ran off, leaving Gojyo looking a bit stumped. He stared after them with a disbelief expression until he can't see them anymore.

"O…kay." Is all that Gojyo can speak out before looking over to the brunet, who is still glaring after them, before turning his attention to Gojyo. His eyes soften when his emerald eyes lay upon the redhead.

"You okay?" the brunet asked, his soft voice is laced with concern…concern towards him, a nephilim.

All that Gojyo did was nod, not knowing what to say to the mysterious angel in front of him. Then the brunet smiled brightly at him, making Gojyo's heart melt at the sight of it. "That's good to know," he said, putting his hands behind his back before walking off. "You take care now." The small-winged marshal told the redhead over his shoulder.

"Matte yo." Gojyo finally spoke up, causing the brunet to stop in his tracks.

The angel looked over to him; his warm smile is never fading from his beautiful face. "Yes?" he said, turning around to face him. His hands are still behind his back.

Gojyo carefully choose the words before speaking to the angel. "Why did a higher ranking angel, like you, would do a thing like that for someone like me?" he asked. The brunet puts on a thoughtful expression; his finger is raised near his chin. "Well, I think it's natural for a person to help someone out when he or she is harassed by a small gang, right?" he replied. Gojyo shook his head and took a step closer.

"You don't understand…do you know what I am? I mean, does the color of my wings mean anything to you?" he questioned, spreading his red wings out a bit to demonstrate them. The marshal just simply shook his head. "Not really, why?" he responded. The redhead stared at the latter with vermillion eyes willed with disbelief.

_Screw different…this guy is clueless._

"I'm a nephilim…a half-breed angel. Full-blooded angels, in including those who are higher ups, hate nephilims like me. That's why." Gojyo explained to him.

The angel blinked before replying in an honest tone, "Why would I hate someone that I don't even know just because of his heritage?"

That is enough for Gojyo to blink and stared at the other man in surprise. This is the first angel that ever said that to him. His voice is filled with complete honesty, something that Gojyo never heard ever since his time in Heaven. It really caught him at the loss of words.

"Who are you?" he asked, finally found his voice.

The stranger smiled at him genuinely before answering to the red-haired half-angel.

"My name is Cho Hakkai."

-

There you all have it. Sorry if I made any mistakes and if it's really short.


	7. Chapter 7

Man, how long has it been since I've last updated this story? I've got to get over this writer's block sooner or later. Anyways, please enjoy chapter 7 of Crimson Wings.

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki, only Kazuya Minekura-sensei has the rights of owning one of her greatest masterpieces. And I don't own Fallen, either.

Warnings: future yaoi (guy on guy action, a message to all homophobes out there: deal with it), violence, use of alcohol and tobacco.

-Special thanks to Fall, for beta-ing. Thank you, girl!-

Chapter 7: Gentle Angel's Thesis

-

Last Chapter:

"My name is Cho Hakkai"

-

_Cho Hakkai…_ Gojyo thought as he lets the name sink into his brain. _Where have I heard it before? _

As Gojyo tries to remember, Hakkai stared at him with his head cocked a bit to the side as he stared at his thoughtful face. "Sir?" he asked, hoping to get his attention as he gently waved his hand across the redhead's face. Gojyo blinked before staring at Hakkai as well.

"Yeah?" he finally responded.

"Is there something wrong?" The brunet angel asked.

Gojyo shook his head, before responding to the latter's question. "No, it's just…I thought I heard your name somewhere before." He said.

Hakkai blinked before replying, "What do you mean?"

Gojyo smiled as he shook his head, waving his hand as a sign of dismissal. "Never mind…oh, my name's Sha Gojyo, by the way. I assumed that you might hear from the meetings you might attend."

Hakkai laughed softly at that. "Well, I don't really attend meetings much," he admitted. "They actually bore me to tears." Then he looked up to Gojyo with a small smile. "But I have heard some of your songs, though. You have a really nice voice and you're quite a song writer."

Hearing this made Gojyo blush a bit; this was the first time that anyone in Heaven that actually complimented to his voice and songs. Most of them took offence from the lyrics that Gojyo wrote, but this angel…is definitely different from the rest. _Is this guy really one of the angels? _Gojyo thought to himself.

Hakkai looks out of the window and see the sun shining brightly as usual. "It looks like a really nice day outside," he said before turning to the crimson-winged half-angel. "Shall we continue our conversation outside as we walked in the gardens?"

Gojyo almost looked hesitant before he smiled. "Uh…yeah, why not." He said.

-

Garden…

"So, that's why the Seraph and the Ophan didn't like your music," Hakkai said as they slowly walked down the marble path of one of the gardens. "But I can never see any reason to be offended by a simple song."

Gojyo chuckled before replying, "Well, let's just say, that my muse is not much of a fan of stuffy geezers…especially those who doesn't die or age in places like Heaven."

The small-winged brunet laughed softly at the joke that he made. "You do have a point there, Gojyo-san. The higher-rankings are so uptight."

The crimson-haired nephilim laughed along with the marshal. Gojyo never felt this comfortable and open with someone else before…but with an angel in Heaven, none the less.

"So, how long have you been in the military?" Gojyo asked.

"I believe I've been in the military for about three hundred years now," Hakkai told him. "I've been given the rank of Field Marshal for being a good strategist."

Gojyo raised a crimson eyebrow at what his new found friend has said.

"So, you're THAT good?" he questioned.

The brunet angel smiled sweetly at him before responding, "I don't really know, but I don't like the spotlight pretty much. It puts me in an awkward position."

Understanding what he is talking about, Gojyo just simply nodded his head as they both walk pass the rose bushes.

"Awkward position…I think I can understand that." He said softly, almost to himself. His tone almost sounded bitter.

"What about you, Gojyo?" Hakkai asked. "What's a guy like you doing in a place like this?"

Gojyo stopped walking, as he felt the uncomfortable feeling of tenseness bubble up inside of him.

_Aw, shit, what am I gonna tell him?! 'Oh, I happened to be a bastard child of a fallen general and a human woman who is supposed to be killed, but was spared by my fucktard of a half-brother who has an insane bitch for a mother who wants me dead'. _

"I'm just a half-breed angel who sings on Earth, no biggie." He replied. "Besides, these old sacks have nothing better to do than to slap my wrist for writing those songs."

Hakkai lets out a small laugh in agreement. "I see." He said.

Then they both heard a ringing tone in the sound of a victory battle theme song from Final Fantasy VII. Gojyo reached into his pocket and dug out a black cell phone and flipped it open before placing it on his ear.

"Hello?" Gojyo asked into the mobile phone.

"Hey, Gojyo, it's me." A familiar voice responded.

"Kou?"

"Yeah, listen up, Gojyo; we're having a party at my place for another job well done in the musical arts' business, you up for it, man?" Kougaiji asked from the other line.

"Hmm…" Gojyo thought for a moment before giving his answer to his friend. "I'll think about it." He responded.

A short pause is hear over the other line before Kougaiji replies, "Well, ok, just let me know if you feel like it, 'kay?"

"Sure, later, man." Gojyo said before hanging up his cell phone. Hakkai stared at him in concern, after observing the brief phone conversation before him. "A friend?" he asked.

"Yeah," Gojyo replied as he returned his cell phone back into his pocket before he looked over to the angel. "Telling me about a party at his house, maybe I shouldn't go. I'm not all big on parties."

"But you should." Hakkai said, his small wings fluttering a bit. "I mean, they're your friends, right? Perhaps, they wanted you to come to their party because they care about you and they wanted you to spend time with them…even if this realm and the human realm are against you."

Gojyo stared at the angel in amazement before letting those words sink into his brain. As he thought for a moment, the red-head finally made up his mind. "I guess you're right about that…" he said, almost sounding reluctant to admit it. "You almost sound like a mom, you know that?"

Hakkai laughed softly at that comment that the latter made. "I guess I could take that as a compliment."

Gojyo chuckled before holding his hand out for a shake. "Well, it's nice talking to you, I hope I can see you around sometime." He said.

Hakkai smiled sweetly back at him before taking Gojyo's hand into his. "Same here, Gojyo." he replied.

Gojyo is amazed at how soft his new friend's hand is. The skin felt very smooth against his, and his fingers were long and beautiful…almost like a woman's. The red-haired angel has forgotten how long he has been holding the other man's hand or how long he has been staring at it, until Hakkai finally let go.

"Well, see ya." Gojyo said, before disappearing in a flash, leaving behind a few crimson feathers to scatter along with the flower petals.

Hakkai smiled as he held his hand out and one of the red feathers floated softly to his hand.

"See you later." Hakkai whispered, smiling softly at the red feather.

-

Review please!


End file.
